Your Walls
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Sequel to In His Shoes. "I couldn't believe I saved that stupid dragon. I should have listened to my sanity and left him to die."


**Blink-**

Blink.

That was all I could do as I stood there and watched as that...that boy foiled my plans again.

I gritted my teeth. I thought I could feel them pop in my head. Why wouldn't anything go my way? Didn't I deserve some success? I got close before, but if it weren't for that idiot Craniac, I'd...

I sighed. It didn't matter now. All I could do was just try again.

I gave my usual speech to my nemesis. I warned him I would come again.

He knew to take me seriously. No one ever underestimates me anymore.

Never.

* * *

 **Vulnerable-**

Alone in my room, away from those Beanie Boys. They were useful as minions, but they never knew how to shut up.

I lay down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I contemplated what happened to result in my loss. I had pretended it was a slip up, but I knew the truth.

I had thought of...her.

That witch who attacked me... I looked at Penny and saw her instead.

I had lost control of myself and faltered. Even Rudy was concerned. I shrugged it off and just admitted surrender.

I'd rather do that than admit I was weak.

* * *

 **Poison-**

I decided to skip my plans for today and try to relax a little. I needed to recollect my thoughts after what had happened to me.

From a distance, I noticed Rudy and his friends. They were playing some kind of game.

Friendship... A joke. It was nothing but poison if you ask me. All it's good for is setting people up for the most hurtful betrayal they could think of.

Someday, they would all see what I mean.

Not that I cared. I would love to see something like that. Then they would understand what I had gone through.

* * *

 **Hate-**

I couldn't eat. I stared at my favorite dish, but took no bite. Ever since I had seen chalk boy and his stupid friends, I couldn't get my mind off of her.

I couldn't stop thinking of Scarlett.

I flinched. Even her name brought me pain. I thought I had gotten over it, but her betrayal still hurt me. I still lay in bed at night, crying. I never told anyone, not even my minions.

I hate Scarlett so much. I wanted to resurrect her just so I could kill her again. But I wouldn't be satisfied.

I never was.

* * *

 **Disease-**

One of the Beanie Boys tried to be nice to me. How cute. I guess he was one of the new guys.

I dealt with him swiftly. I couldn't allow him to contaminate the rest of my flock. Friendship was a disease that struck at the most vulnerable place. The heart. I nearly fell apart because of it. I won't let it happen again.

I made him an example for the others. Both to keep them working with me and to make them stop trying to turn me into their friend.

I think they got the message. They were smart.

* * *

 **Forever-**

How long had it been since I tried to go through with these plans? Sometimes I would forget. It felt like forever ago that I decided I wanted to take over ChalkZone.

Sometimes I would get so close... Only to have the rug yanked out from underneath me.

Normally, thinking about my losses made me angry. Today, I was sad. I didn't want to give up, but it was starting to seem hopeless. Perhaps I was never meant to succeed in anything and remain a misshapen freak that everyone could laugh at.

No, I would not give up. Not yet.

* * *

 **Heaven-**

I would never stop trying to take over ChalkZone. I had my reasons.

I had originally sought to just getting rid of my enemies. They survived. I was angered, but decided not to dwell on it. I found that I had a bigger target I could go after. If I took over, I could force my enemies to do anything I wanted. How delicious...

I want to change this wretched place, that had been my hell for so long, into my heaven. I would punish my creator and creation-mates by turning them into my slaves, doing my bidding.

How heavenly...

* * *

 **Effort-**

I will never stop working towards that goal.

I will never stop trying to take over this wretched world.

I will never give up on my dreams.

I had put far too much into this to stop now. I will not allow my efforts to go to waste. That stupid chalkboy should have better protected me before I was erased. Then none of this would have happened. It was all his fault. And I will make him pay.

My Beanie Boys were getting tired of the effort. They stayed only because they fear leaving me. They know what I'll do.

* * *

 **Drive-**

A break sounded nice, however. I had been trying really hard and I noticed I was slipping up more easily. It wasn't always because of...her.

I decided it was a good time for a drive out in the open. I was in the middle of a desert, so it wasn't like anyone would bother me. I got into an old, abandoned car some child erased recently and drove around.

The ride was peaceful. I enjoyed the air pushing against my face.

Suddenly I spotted something in front of me. I had to stop and check it out. Cautiously, I approached.

* * *

 **Breathe Again-**

It was a dragon. Orangish gold. It was writhing on the ground, like some kind of snake. It looked absolutely repulsive. I wanted to just squash it there, but it was way too large for me. Besides, I didn't want to get messy.

I noticed it was entangled in some kind of spikey vine. It was wrapped around its neck. I rolled my eyes. It must have gotten stuck in it. I used my claws to free the dragon.

The dragon took in a gasp of air, happy to breathe again. He introduced himself to me.

"My name is Zuu."

* * *

 **Bones-**

I couldn't believe I saved that stupid dragon. I should have listened to my sanity and left him to die.

Ever since I helped Zuu, I hadn't felt like myself. I kept thinking of Zuu, and feel sick at what I had done. This isn't myself. I hadn't done something like that since...

I froze as I thought of Scarlett again. I had saved her life. Now I did the same thing again with someone else.

I clenched my fingers tightly, nearly feeling my own bones break. I needed to do something about this and fast. I didn't want this.

* * *

 **Insanity-**

I would get that dragon. I would find him. I would skin him alive. How dare he try to appeal to my soft spot. I didn't have a soft spot anymore. I would make that dragon see. I would make him regret his bout of insanity when he dare call to me for help.

The Beanie Boys are nervous. They say I am getting insane. No, they are wrong. I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me. It's that dragon. This is all his fault. I needed to find him and take care of him. Then everything will be fine.

* * *

 **Misfortune-**

I soon found Zuu. I proceeded to give him a piece of my mind.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"You tricked me into saving you!"

"No, I did not. You did that yourself."

"Don't pull anything on me, you stupid lizard! If you hadn't looked at me with those eyes, I wouldn't have..."

"Why are you blaming me for your own actions?"

"It's your fault that I haven't been feeling like myself lately!"

At this, he rose up, towering over me. "Don't blame me for your so-called misfortune."

I am ashamed to say I couldn't answer him back.

* * *

 **Smile-**

Zuu wasn't done with me yet.

"Why are you upset? Why does saving me make you feel this way?"

I growled. "That's none of your business!"

"It became my business when you tried to hurt me."

"How did you...?"

"I'm not stupid, Skrawl. I know all about you."

I glared at him. "Doesn't matter! I won't let you use your trickery on me!"

Zuu shrugged his shoulders. "I never intended on tricking you. Go on and believe that if you wish. But take my advice."

Zuu circled around me, his whiskers lightly touching me.

"You should try to smile more."

* * *

 **Crisis-**

I returned home, stunned by what Zuu had told me. I tried to push it out of my head. But his words continued to haunt me.

"You should try to smile more."

What the hell did he mean by that?

I could feel my mind spinning, an ache developing as I tried to understand the meaning of Zuu's statement.

I was fine, wasn't I? I lived on my own long enough to know I'm okay with this. What did Zuu know anyway?

This was part of his plan. He wanted me to suffer a mental crisis. No, he won't win.

* * *

 **Questioning-**

I had to confront Zuu again. It was the only way to make this right. It was the only way to stop these maddening thoughts.

Zuu did not protest to my next visit. I demanded to know what he had planned. I delivered a series of questions. I made it clear I wanted an answer to all of them.

When I was done, Zuu just looked at me. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be questioning yourself?"

"What? Why?"

"Because it is not me that's the problem. It's yourself."

I fumed. Who did he think he was? I stormed out.

* * *

 **Blood-**

This dragon was starting to remind me of Scarlett. I hated it. I knew he was going to misuse me, just like she did. I don't care what my Beanie Boys say. I'm not going insane. I just need to take care of some business. That's all.

I will shed that dragon's blood. His blood will coat my claws. Only when I feel it drip through my fingers will I feel normal again.

I longed to hear Zuu plead with me. That would be music to my ears.

I headed out. I didn't bother taking a weapon. It'll be quick.

* * *

 **Rainbow-**

A rainbow. How disgusting. This was not how I wanted the sky to look when I freed myself of Zuu.

At the same time, it was rather befitting. A rainbow looked nice and sweet, but was there anything there? No. Most rainbows were transparent, just like how friendship was. This rainbow symbolised my experience with such a wretched thing quite well.

Perhaps I will drag Zuu out and beat him underneath a rainbow. I'll make him see what I do. I will make him understand.

I could see his place ahead. I smiled darkly and proceeded. I readied my claws.

* * *

 **Discovery-**

I snuck into Zuu's home. I could hear him snoring even from down here. He was so loud. Soon, I wouldn't have to hear it anymore.

I proceeded up the stairs. I soon found his bedroom. I walked in. I could see him sleeping on a large, soft matt. I grinned nastily. Almost too easy. I approached slowly.

Before I could make my move, I noticed something about his head fur. Why not? He'll die anyway. I lightly touched the fur and parted it. I was taken aback by what I saw.

A long scar on his head.

I gasped.

* * *

 **Fortitude-**

Zuu had woken up not long after. He had heard my gasp.

If he said anything, I wasn't listening. I tried to be strong in my fortitude. I had seen stranger things before. Yet something about this compelled me.

I had never seen another zoner with a head injury. But if he was brain damaged, why was he not like me? How can he be so damn positive?

I had enough. I did not want to hear what this dragon had to say. I had to get out of here.

I tried to leave, but Zuu blocked my path.

"Stay."

* * *

 **Vacation-**

I grumbled to myself.

"When you told me to say, this is not what I had in mind."

Here I sat in the one place I never thought I would be: in the passenger's seat of a car.

With Zuu as the driver.

How he was able to do this hardly crossed my mind. All I could focus on was trying to figure out exactly how he convinced me into this. How in the world did he convince me to go on this vacation with him?

"You need relaxation." He said.

Relaxation my ass.

But...why was I not resisting?

* * *

 **Mother Nature-**

"Why did you take me here?"

"To enjoy the view."

Of course he would say that. I know there's more to this than what he claimed. I followed along, though. Maybe I'll get an opening to get rid of him sometime. I just needed to be careful about my timing.

We walked along a trail deep in some forest. Not one I've ever been into. I admit, it was pretty nice-looking.

Zuu turned to me. "Isn't mother nature beautiful sometimes?"

Yes, perhaps it is. I..

Wait a minute. What was I doing? I couldn't give into this.

"Let's leave."

* * *

 **Cat-**

We came across a cat on our way out of the forest. It was a strange-looking at. Pink with red stripes and two tails. I was tempted to chase it away. Zuu got to the cat before me.

I watched him as he circled around the cat. He eyed it intently, his whiskers feeling the cat. It was so cute, I wanted to vomit. I told Zuu I wanted to get going.

Without warning, Zuu opened his jaws and he scooped the cat into his mouth. He swallowed the cat whole.

Now I know the effects of his brain damage.

* * *

 **No Time-**

I demanded answers from Zuu. I wasn't leaving until I got what I wanted.

I told him I knew about his brain damage, his scar on his head. I had no intention on relenting until he told me everything.

His response?

"Now is no time for such stories."

What the hell was he talking about? He just ate a living cat right in front of me. Whole even, and he dare tell me now wasn't the time for discussion?

I gave up and I leaned against the car door as he drove us away as I listened to the radio.

* * *

 **Trouble Lurking-**

It had been two days since I last saw Zuu. He hadn't bothered me since the cat incident. I was glad. I did not want to see his muzzle again for as long as possible. Nothing good could come out of that guy. I can see the trouble lurking underneath those mismatched eyes. He probably thinks he's so clever. Not clever enough to fool me.

I thought back to the cat. Not that I cared, but it only perplexed me more. He seemed so mild mannered. How did he manage to live so civilly while retaining that predatory nature? Bizzare.

* * *

 **Tears-**

A week passed. No sign of Zuu.

I went back to my normal routine. Bossing around my Beanie Boys. Trying to come up with plans of ruling ChalkZone. Getting back at Rudy Tabootie for what he had done to me. Sometimes I would spend longer hours than normal into the night.

During one such night, I woke to a strange feeling.

Tears on my face.

What was going on? I had no nightmare that night. I was not in any pain. Why was I crying?

It was nothing. Just something I ate. I laid back down and returned to sleep.

* * *

 **Foreign-**

I awoke again in tears. This was the fourth night in a row this had happened. What was going on with me?

This was such a strange thing. I never had this happen to me before. Crying like this in the morning, it was a foreign idea to me. It infuriated me. My minions can wake up crying all they wanted to. But I am Skrawl. I should not be waking up like this.

Zuu. It had to be him. I...

No, I need to keep him out of my mind. I could not allow him to win. No way.

* * *

 **Sorrow-**

I did my best to keep Zuu out of my thoughts. The results were..mixed. But that wasn't my only concern.

The crying continued. It seemed to only get worse as time went on. I was certain Zuu had something to do with it. But one of my Beanie Boys had another idea. I struck him down, but not before he managed to tell me about this psychic clinic. I called it rubbish, but...I had nothing to lose, so I went.

The psychic evaluated me, and concluded I was suffering from guilt of some kind. What bullcrap. I had no sorrow.

* * *

 **Happiness-**

I ignored the rubbish that stupid whatever she was said and left. I tried to relax myself to some toons as I drove the car with one hand.

I know I'm obsessing, but I could not get the dragon out of my mind. I could feel my stomach churning at the thought of him. He would pay for this.

I froze when I realized something. There was another emotion I felt when thinking about him.

Happiness...?

No, that wasn't possible. How could I be happy about someone like him?

Maybe it's because he's brain damaged like me. Maybe that's it?

* * *

 **Under the Rain-**

A thunderclap. The sound of rain hitting against the roof. This was all I could hear as I rested my elbows on the window sill and looked out.

I was so confused. What did my emotions mean? Why was I suddenly feeling like this now? Was it the dragon's fault? Was it something else? I wished I could answer those to myself, but just as it was hard to see under the rain, I could not see well into this problem.

Zuu seemed to know what was going on. Maybe I should ask him.

Should I do it? Or not?

* * *

 **Flowers-**

The next morning, after the rain had stopped, I went outside, taking in a deep breath as I smelled the fresh air. The air always smelled so nice after it rained. It was one of the few things left in the world that made me happy.

I took notice of what appeared to be some flowers. I don't remember these flowers here. They must have been erased recently. I went over to one, and touched it in my claws. It was a beautiful red color, just like...

I immediately crushed the flower in my hands. Perhaps I needed a walk.

* * *

 **Night-**

What a long walk. I should have driven. I didn't think about it earlier. My Beanie Boys were still back at the hideout. They didn't know I was gone.

No matter. I can handle myself on my own.

I don't know how long I walked. My feet ached after a while. I needed to rest.

I realized that I had gone into a Night Zone. The stars hung overhead and I could see the moon. I realized it was the same one I had brought the sun to earlier.

They won't be happy to see me. I needed to leave.

* * *

 **Expectations-**

I don't know why I came out here. I should have paid attention. Now I was dangerously close the Night Zone I nearly burned. I didn't need to waste time on expectations; I already knew what would happen.

I started to back away. So far, none of them saw me. I began to move around towards one of the tall rocks. As soon as I reached it, I could break into a run.

I wasn't quiet enough. I could hear the sound of footsteps. They knew I was here. I started to run.

Then a sharp pain.

Then I collapsed.

* * *

 **Stars-**

Stars.

That's what I was seeing when I was being dragged.

I didn't bother trying to protest. I was aware that wouldn't stop them. I wasn't sure where I was being taken. I did take notice of the tall buildings. I noticed a few still had scorch marks from the Day Zone sun I had dragged over.

I found myself being taken into a building. Dark and dingy. Then I was shoved into a room and locked up. I demanded they set me free. They laughed and left.

I growled, but there was nothing I could do. I was stuck.

* * *

 **Hold My Hand-**

I woke up from a nap, and realized I was still trapped here.

That wasn't what was on my mind presently. I was thinking about that darn dream I had. It was about me killing Scarlett. This was unlike previous dreams I had. Scarlett spoke, and said a cryptic line.

"Hold my hand."

What did that mean? Well it was just a stupid dream, so maybe I shouldn't pay attention to it. Besides, I had other things on my mind.

I needed to figure a way out of here. But how was I going to pull that off?

Who knows?

* * *

 **Precious Treasure-**

Someone came in. Probably to interrogate me. I narrowed my eyes as he approached me with that smug look and his hands folded.

"You know I'm not staying here long, right?" I said.

"Oh yes, I know who you are. But you are nothing without your Beanie Boys." He said.

I cursed to myself. Of all the times I didn't tell my Beanie Boys my location.

He smirked at my silence. "I wonder how you feel when you're in big trouble."

I just bared my teeth. "You don't scare me."

"Soon I will...your precious treasure can't save you this time..."

* * *

 **Eyes-**

Precious treasure? Did he mean Scarlett? How would he know that?

Then I saw the look in his eyes. Those eyes, they reminded me of Scarlett. It was then I knew who this guy was.

He was one of Scarlett's creation-mates.

It was only at this realization that I felt a pang of real fear. Was he going to get revenge for what I had done to his creation-mate? He hadn't really brought it up, and he had sounded annoyed earlier. Maybe he didn't like Scarlett? Maybe Scarlett was a traitor even to her own kind?

He strode towards me.

* * *

 **Abandoned-**

"Take that, you monster!"

I screamed as he struck me again and again. I couldn't even fight back. His boys were holding me. Soon I was laying on the ground, covered in bruises and blood, and my left eye wouldn't open.

He scowled, "You're a disgusting monster. You deserve to die."

He and his gang dragged me towards a source of deep water. They sneered at me.

"Let's see how you like it."

They tied a heavy stone to me. My eyes widened when I realized what they were going to do. They pushed the rock in and left me.

* * *

 **Scared-**

I sank near the bottom of the water source. It was not as deep as I thought. But I could not breathe. Bubbles spat out of me as I struggled to get up. I ignored the aches and pains as I tried to climb out.

I felt a sickening sensation in my body, and I knew what was wrong.

I was scared.

My lungs started to burn as I continued to go on without air. My heart pounded, raw terror crawling over me. I thrashed around in the water.

Soon I could move no longer and I shut my eyes.

* * *

 **Rated-**

Suddenly I was aware of breathing again. I coughed loudly and painfully, my body soaked in water. I was unable to stop shivering. Whether from fear or from the cold, I did not know.

I heard a voice asking me how I rated my pain. I told him the highest number he provided. Then I was aware of being pushed against something. I slung my arm over and managed to open up my right eye.

It was that dragon. Zuu. He had saved me.

"What happened to you?" He asked me.

I was too shaken to say anything to him.

* * *

 **Teamwork-**

We weren't alone for long. That darn guy came back, along with his friends. Zuu had moved himself around me. That did not deter our harrassers.

"What are you doing here, dragon?"

Zuu did not respond. He raised his head up. "You are a coward."

This angered him. "What?!"

"Only a coward would use teamwork against someone who couldn't fight back."

"He deserved it!"

Zuu kept quiet at this. He stared at them for a few seconds before he inflated himself. He gave a burst of smoke. While they coughed, he took me into the air and flew off quickly.

* * *

 **Standing Still-**

I couldn't move. I had been stuck in this bed for a while. No improvement. I don't even know how much time had passed. It was as though time was standing still. Hours could have passed for all I know, and I wouldn't even notice it. I emitted a groan.

I hate this. I was Skrawl. I shouldn't be laying down, sick in bed. I shouldn't need my Beanie Boys to take care of me. I shouldn't need Zuu's help for anything. I needed to get off of this bed and try to resume my life. I don't need help.

* * *

 **Dying-**

When I tried to get out of bed, I let out a scream. I felt a flash of pain rush up my body and I collapsed. I laid on the ground and quivered. That stupid zoner had done more damage to me than I thought.

My whole body was wracked in terrible pain. It felt like I was dying. I just wanted it to be over.

One of my Beanie Boys saw me. He tried to help. I slashed at him. I did not need help.

But my resolve soon began to fade. When Zuu arrived, I offered no resistance.

* * *

 **Two Roads-**

After a few days, I was starting to feel a little better. I still required help, as much as I hate to admit it. I had to stay in bed. Zuu said that one of my legs was badly damaged. That would explain why I fell earlier.

At least he was quiet for the most part. It wasn't until the fifth day that he spoke to me.

"Did you know every action has two roads?"

I grumbled softly, "What are you talking about?"

Zuu looked at me. "Did you ever wonder what would have happened if you didn't kill Scarlett?"

* * *

 **Illusion-**

"What?! How did you know that?!"

"I am a spirit dragon. I can sense your emotions, and I know you liked Scarlett."

"She meant nothing to me!"

"You're such a liar. Why not admit the truth? You liked her, and you felt hurt when you thought she betrayed you."

"She did betray me! Our friendship was fake, an illusion!"

"What makes you think it was an illusion?"

"She shot me! I saw the video!"

"Every video, every picture, tells many stories. Perhaps you should play closer attention."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Because you cannot see beyond yourself."

* * *

 **Family-**

I refused to relent. I wasn't going to let this stupid dragon control me.

"She was nothing!"

Zuu did not look convinced. "If you're going to lie to me, try harder."

I hissed and turned my head away. "I've had enough of you! Go away!"

Zuu came over towards me. I could sense his head beside my bed. I twisted myself around so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Scarlett was like family to you."

"No!"

"If she meant nothing to you, why are you getting defensive?"

I trembled. I felt confused and enraged. I spat, "Just go away!"

* * *

 **Creation-**

Surprisingly, Zuu did leave me alone after that point. I heard him slink off. Good riddens. I didn't want to see him again.

My scowl faded as my emotions swept over me. I could feel a dull ache. I reached up and gently touched my head. That scar. It was a reminder that I wasn't as messed up as I was on my creation day. I wonder how different things would have been between me and Scarlett if I wasn't a...

No, I need to stop thinking about her. She meant nothing to me now.

The truth was, I couldn't.

* * *

 **Childhood-**

Bitterness and sorrow swept through me as I reminded myself of my creation day. It happened so long ago to me, yet it felt like yesterday. My stomach churned as I remember how Rudy stood idly by, doing nothing.

But despite my words, I knew he was not the only one to blame. There were other kids, too.

Were they cruel or just stupid? It did not matter me.

Humans in that childhood state. They were all the same. I hate every last one of them.

If only I could get my hands on one...

No matter. In due time.

* * *

 **Stripes-**

It had been a month now. Zuu still did not leave, even when I could care for myself. I learned to ignore his presence.

I looked at my side were that creation-mate of Scarlett had me lacerated. They had healed, but markes were left behind. It looked like I had stripes now.

Stripes. That's what remained of...that day.

I got up to have some breakfast. I was getting hungry. I grabbed some random biscuit, and then went ot get water to drink it down.

I don't know why it happened now. It never happened before.

I suddenly froze in terror.

* * *

 **Breaking the Rules-**

I ignored the incident with the water. It was just a one time thing. It would not happen again. I was sure of it.

I realized I was long overdue for another attempt to take over ChalkZone. That stupid zoner had delayed me. Perhaps I should start with him. I began to prepare.

Zuu came into my planning room.

"Are you plannning on breaking the rules again?"

"Get out of my sight!" I snarled. "I don't care if you're head injured like me! Just leave!"

"How far do you think this will take you?"

"Just go!"

"I want an answer."

* * *

 **Sport-**

"What do you think this is? Some kind of sport? Is this fun to you? Trying get me to open up to the likes of you?"

"All I am asking is for understanding. You are obsessed with this, yet you do not seem to take into consideration the long term."

"Of course I am!"

"Oh really now? Then tell me. What good will this do you? Isn't conquering just a temporary fix? What will you do when you finally have what you want?"

"Quit patronizing me! I know what I'm doing! Now get out of here!"

"As you wish, Skrawl."

* * *

 **Deep in Thought-**

I was amazed that Zuu left. But he was going to come back anyway. I took this chance to work on my new scheme.

I had a hard time concentrating. I was confused. I didn't normally have this much trouble. Brainstorming takes a while yes, but usually I'd have a plan by now. But an hour later, and nothing. A blank slate.

I realized that Zuu's words put me deep in thought. I started to, for the first time, think about what I was doing, and wondered if it was worth it. Had Zuu been right? Was this a waste?

* * *

 **Keeping a Secret-**

I was able to pull off the scheme. It was not one of my better ones. Really lackluster. Even Master Tabootie thought I was losing my edge. I want to prove him wrong, but...I need inspiration.

To no surprise when I got back, there was Zuu. I wish he'd leave. But my Beanie Boys liked him. Besides, I doubt Zuu would leave.

"Hey Skrawl?"

I sighed. "What do you want? Going to rub it in?"

Zuu shook his head. "I was wondering, how good are you at keeping secrets?"

I looked at him. "Why?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

 **Tower-**

Zuu took me to a tower somewhere in the desert. It was quite far away from where my lair was. That would explain why I found Zuu near where I live.

The tower was old looking, but still somehow kinda pretty. It stretched up probably about a twenty feet, and was set in a groove in the ground.

Zuu guided me inside and took me to one of the rooms. There didn't seem to be anything special about this place.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Zuu gave me an unidentifiable expression. "I can speak to my creator from here."

* * *

 **Waiting-**

I stared at Zuu in shock. His words echoed in my head over and over. Zuu was able to speak to his creator? How was that possible? I thought only Snap was able to interact with his creator.

I stood there in silence, waiting for Zuu to explain more. I would normally jump at the chance, but right now, I could barely move. This was huge news.

"My creator was one of the originals, back before Rudy Tabootie's time, when creators were commonplace in ChalkZone." Zuu placed his hand on one of the walls. "This is our only remaining communication."

* * *

 **Danger Ahead-**

Zuu had gone quiet as he stared at what appeared to be a small opening. I could see a light shining in. This was a portal into the Real World.

My mind was reeling. So many thoughts ran through me, I couldn't keep track. The things I could use that portal for. The possibilities... At last, I finally got an edge over Rudy and his friends.

But for now, I lied and agreed not to tell anyone. We went to leave and return back to my place.

We didn't get that far. We spotted danger ahead.

It was that guy.

* * *

 **Sacrifice-**

"Why hello, dear Skrawl..."

Despite the horrible memory flashes in my head, I stood my ground. "Oh look who it is. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm hurt! You mean to say you don't have any time for your pal, Xerxes?"

My heart was racing against my chest. He had been right. He did make me terrified of him. I nearly died because of him. Still I glared.

Xerxes held up a glass of water tauntingly. "Care for something to drink?"

Zuu stepped forward. I stared at him. Was he going to sacrifice himself for me?

* * *

 **Kick in the Head-**

"Get away from him." Zuu hissed, his tail thrashing. "This is your only warning."

"Oh yes, I remember you. I came prepared." Xerxes snapped his finger.

A group jumped out of the local rocks. More than last time. They attacked Zuu. I watched, horrified, when one of them delivered a kick in the head. Down Zuu fell.

The sight of it made me touch my own head, where my scar was. I imagined the same thing happening to me.

Xerxes and his men rounded on me. "Now that he's out of the way, why don't you and I...chat?"

I ran.

* * *

 **No Way Out-**

I moved as quickly as I could. I wasn't sure how much longer I could run. I had to stay away from them. I couldn't allow them to catch me. But Xerxes and the others were catching up to me fast. Maybe if I squeezed into this crevice...

Big mistake. Now I was trapped. I struggled to get out. It was useless. I could feel the rocks pressing against my body, as if it were a giant hand. No matter how hard I struggled, there was no way out.

I felt my blood run cold when I heard Xerxes approaching.

* * *

 **Rejection-**

Xerxes stood in front of the crevice, glaring hatefully at me. "You might be wondering why I hate you."

"Because I cause trouble." That was an understatement, but I knew it to be true.

"No, I hate you because Scarlett seemed to really like you."

I frowned at this. Scarlett cared nothing for me. I let Xerxes continue.

"I don't know what she saw in you. All she ever gave me was rejection. I'm glad she's dead!"

I was shocked by this. "Then why...?"

Xerxes sneered, "You're the reason she always rejected me."

"We weren't..."

"Silence! I will kill you!"

* * *

 **Fairy Tale-**

Despite my fear, I found it hard to hold back my laughter. This guy must have a few screws loose if he thought that Scarlett and I were ever an item. Well, there was no use arguing with idiocy. If he wants to live in his fairy tale world, then fine.

However, my chuckling did not go unnoticed by Xerxes. He bared his teeth at me. I thought he was going to bite with that expression he was giving me.

"Do you think I'm funny?!"

I retorted, "No. You are hilarious."

Xerxes trembled. "I'll show you how 'hilarious' I am!"

* * *

 **Magic-**

"Get out of my way!"

"Come back here!"

"Monster!"

I tried to fight against Xerxes and his men. But there was little I could do as they dragged me out of the crevice and held me down. They exchanged a few blows at me, then they secured me while Xerxes approached.

He chuckled when he looked at my limbs. "Fascinating legs you have there. Or are they arms?" I didn't answer. "How do they work, anyway? Magic?"

I spat. "It's none of your concern!"

Xerxes just smiled at this. "Say, how is that one leg doing?"

I widened my eyes.

* * *

 **Do Not Disturb-**

The screams wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't go away. It increased, shooting up my leg, covering all of my body. The hands gripped me, held me down, while Xerxes worked on trying to break my leg.

"Just hold still." Xerxes used a fake comforting voice. "It will all be over soon. Shh..."

I tried to fight back. His men were too strong and I was outnumbered.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar and welcoming sight.

"Z-Zuu..." I croaked.

"Go away! Do not disturb us!" Xerxes gritted his teeth.

Zuu stared at him calmly. Then he began to rush towards my attackers.

* * *

 **Multitasking-**

I struggled to keep my eyes open. My vision was blurred, stained by tears, distorted by the pain. I was vaguely aware of Zuu going after my attackers. I could hear the screams as he bit down into them and tossed them around like they were ragdolls.

Even in my present state, I was aware of feeling some pang of fear. This was not the Zuu I remember. It reminded me of when he had killed that one cat.

But still, I had to admire his skill at multitasking here. Xerxes and his men stood no chance against Zuu's fury.

* * *

 **Horror-**

Zuu soon stopped fighting my attackers. He had seen me in my current state. He grabbed onto me and started to fly through the air.

Xerxes and his men were chasing us. I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of horror wash over me. I was ashamed to admit it, even to myself. I was Skrawl. I shouldn't be afraid.

But I was. Seeing Xerxes run towards us, holding out what looked to be a net gun, I couldn't stop the sense of nausea in my stomach. I silently hoped that Zuu would be able to escape in time.

* * *

 **Traps-**

This guy really thought ahead. He must have really wanted to get me. He had set up multiple traps. People stationed, ready to fire. The net guns pointed at us. I didn't know if we would be able to escape.

Zuu twisted his body around, diving, turning, dodging the nets. I held on tightly. This was difficult and soon I was unable to hold on any longer. I screamed as I started to fall off. Zuu wrapped his tail around my body and held me up. Another net was fired, barely missing me.

"You won't get away from us, Skrawl!"

* * *

 **Playing the Melody-**

Home. It felt so good to be home.

I don't know how it was possible. But Zuu, despite the odds, managed to get us out of there. Even injured, even after my aggression towards him, he still saved me.

I pushed that aside. I shouldn't let it get to my head. I was safe now and that was all that mattered. Of course, now I was stuck in bed again. Xerxes did cause some damage to my leg.

All I could do was lay here, playing the melody of whatever was on the radio. It helped to clear my mind.

* * *

 **Hero-**

"Are you now more willing to talk to me?"

"..no. Go away."

"I saved your life."

"I know you turned hero and saved me. Don't think I'm ungrateful."

"Then why won't you talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Skrawl, the longer you hold it in, the worst it will get. I know you have a lot of bottled up emotion inside. Why don't you just tell me so I can understand you more?"

"I thought you knew all about me. That's what you said."

"I don't know you entirely because I cannot see from your perspective. Please. Help me understand."

* * *

 **Annoyance-**

I snarled and turned my head away. "I have nothing to tell you."

Zuu, of course, would not let up. Even though he did save my life and I felt some gratefulness towards that, I still couldn't let go of my anger towards him. Ever since he had arrived, things hadn't exactly been thrillling for me.

"Why won't you tell me? Why won't you help me understand you more?"

"Because you are an annoyance, that's why!"

Zuu stared at me in silence. He blinked once. Then a small smile came upon his mouth. "I know there's another reason."

I growled.

* * *

 **67%-**

I scoffed. "What reason?"

"You should already know. You saw my scar." Zuu moved towards me in a snake-like fashion. "You know I'm brain-damaged like you. The same thing happened to you, right?"

I put a hand on my head. That was enough for Zuu. Before I could protest, he continued.

"I know what it's like to be damaged. I still struggle myself. Especially since only 67% of my brain remains."

"So if you were more damaged than me, then how is it you are more...in control than me?"

"Remember that therapist you killed?"

I froze.

"He had helped me."

* * *

 **What If...-**

I stood in shock for a few moments. It took me a while to fully comprehend what I was just told. Soon I cleared my throat.

"So you are going to punish me?"

Zuu shook his head. "It would accomplish nothing. Besides, I feel nothing but pity for you."

I growled. "Why? You trying to get close to me like..." I stopped myself.

Zuu tilted his head. "Did you ever ask yourself the simple question: what if...?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if the incident with Scarlett...didn't happen the way you think it did?"

I scoffed at this notion.

* * *

 **Fear-**

"I see you are in denial. You refuse to see things from another perspective. You refuse to see any possibility that maybe Scarlett never meant to hurt you."

"I don't know where you are getting this. I know what I saw! I'm not stupid! She betrayed me!"

"Or so you think."

"Why are you saying such things?!"

"I knew Scarlett."

"I should have known! You going to trick me, too? Just like she did?!"

"Why are you so defensive? Why are you so afraid? What is it you fear?"

"Nothing!"

"What are you afraid of, Skrawl? Why are you scared?"

* * *

 **I Can't-**

Despite my yelling and frustration, I was shaking on the inside. I could feel my mind going a million miles per hour. I could feel that sense of nausea make itself known in my stomach. Zuu was introducing me to an idea I had never thought of before.

What if Scarlett didn't try to kill me?

I...no. That was impossible. She was trying to murder me for revenge. I know she was. There's nothing else it could be. If she didn't try to kill me, then that meant I...

I can't accept that. It would mean I had...

I can't...

* * *

 **Are You Challenging Me?-**

I pushed back those horrible feelings, telling myself that Zuu was just trying to confuse me.

"I know you felt something just now." Zuu's voice filled my ears. "I see I had planted some seed of doubt in your head. Are you now ready to talk?"

I glared harshly at him. "Are you challenging me?"

Zuu shook his head. "I am merely trying to...educate you."

"For what?"

"To see things through a different perspective. To look at an event from a new angle. You think you have it all figured out, don't you? But...what if you don't..?"

I looked away.

* * *

 **Mirror-**

I walked away from Zuu. He did not try to stop me. I guess he is satisfied for what he's done so far. I did not want to admit it to him, but his words did start to affect me.

The idea of Scarlett being innocent... I didn't want to think it was possible. But if it was true..

I looked in the mirror of my bedroom. I couldn't look away. When I looked into my eyes, I saw Scarlett. The way she was looking at me when she died...that silent pleading. Could I have just...?

I struck the mirror.

* * *

 **Broken Pieces-**

I stared down at the broken pieces of the mirror. They laid at my feet, gleaming in the light. I took in a few quick breaths, unable to look away from them. Each of them had Scarlett's face, the same one she gave me when I...

No, I couldn't put myself into guilt like that. It wasn't my fault. She is the one who tried to hurt me. I was only defending myself. Besides, why should I care? I had stopped caring long ago. I had embraced who I was. Why should this bother me?

It was not my fault...

* * *

 **Test-**

I heard Zuu coming in. He said nothing as he stood there. I could see his shadow squirming along the wall like a snake. I narrowed my eyes. He was starting to look like what I had always thought of him.

A slithering con who only wanted to mess with me.

Not anymore.

I turned to glare at him. I clutched my hand into a fist. He had been in here long enough. "Why don't you just leave? This is my home! Not yours!"

"I stayed to help you..."

"That was weeks ago!"

"Skrawl..."

"Are you testing my patience?"

"No."

* * *

 **Drink-**

"No? Then why won't you leave?"

"Because I want to help."

"Bah! I don't need help from you!"

I don't see why Zuu still thinks he can fool me. He has done nothing to show that he isn't like Scarlett. I don't care what he says. Scarlett tried to kill me. Nothing he shows me would ever change that.

My throat started to feel parched. I cursed at Zuu for making me scream so much. He did not respond. Good. Maybe he's finally learned I'm tired of his rubbish.

I needed to get something to drink anyway. That sounded nice.

* * *

 **Starvation-**

I sat outside, leaning against the wall. I held the cup of cactus juice in my hand. I licked my lips slowly. I put it to my lips and started to drink it.

While I felt its cool, refreshing taste in my throat, I started to think of what I can do about Zuu. I was tired of his interference. I had to deal with him soon.

Perhaps starvation? He seemed to trust me enough. I could trap him somewhere and...

No, starvation was too slow. I needed something quicker.

My eyes brightened up.

That portal..

Yes, that could work.

* * *

 **Words-**

It hadn't taken me long to reach the portal. It was a sight more beautiful than I could imagine. It was so small... But the fact that it connected to the Real World was too fascinating to put to words.

Yes... I could use this against Zuu somehow. Maybe I could force his creator to tell me Zuu's weakness somehow.

I approached and got as cslose as I could. I stuck one of my claws out and scraped against the wall. The screech immediately caught the attention of the creator.

"Who is there?" He asked cautiously. "Zuu..?"

I laughed coldly.

* * *

 **Pen and Paper-**

The things that could be done now. What I could have this human do. Many thoughts ran through my mind. It was hard to decide what to do first.

Should I have him erase something that could get rid of Zuu?

Should I have him tell me his weakness?

Or something else?

"Wh-Who are you..?"

I chuckled. "Not your concern. If you're smart, you'll obey me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can crawl into this hole and get you."

A lie, but hopefully he will listen and get out a pen and paper and write Zuu's weaknesses.

Or something useful.

* * *

 **Can You Hear Me?-**

I waited. The man did not respond. I was quickly losing my patience. I struck against the wall. I could hear him yelp. Still, no answer. I ground my teeth. What was he waiting for? A written invitation?

"Answer me!"

I still got no answer from the guy. I bet he was trying to deliberately ignore me. Well I will not tolerate being ignored.

"Can you hear me?" I hissed. "I know you can... Answer!"

"...Yes."

"Good." I smiled. "Now...will you be a good lad and..."

"No."

I could feel my blood boil. "Why not?!"

"I'm not afraid of you."

* * *

 **Redesign-**

"Not afraid of me?! Not afraid?!" I wailed. "Do you even know who I am?!"

"You ask that question a lot, don't you? Zuu mentioned you to me."

Zuu. Of course he would tell him about me. I wonder what else he said.

I threatened Zuu in hopes of making him bend. No luck. He might have been scared at first, but this man was showing no fear of me. He knows I cannot harm him from this side. I bit my tongue.

I realized I needd to redesign my plan somewhat. This wasn't working as well as I hoped.

* * *

 **Out Cold-**

I walked out in frustration. I could still hear his words in my head.

"You need to relax. Your yin yang is unbalanced. I can sense it. Keep this up, you will hurt yourself more. Revenge is only temporarily satisfying. Stop trying to hurt Zuu and listen to him. He can help you."

I couldn't believe this creator had the guts to stand up against me. And what rubbish he spoke. I don't care what Zuu did. He is not my friend. He is just a user, just like...

Something struck me. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

 **Spiral-**

It felt like I was moving in a spiral. Around and around I went. I tried to clutch my head, but my limbs wouldn't move. I began to panic and struggle. It took me seconds to realize that my limbs had been tied.

I was in some kind of trunk of a car. Everything was so dark. I tried to speak. Something gagged me.

I felt a mixture of fear and embarrassment. This wasn't the first time I was caught. Was I losing my touch? Since when was I known for being the damsel in distress?

I was losing it.

* * *

 **End of the World-**

The car stopped. I don't know how long I had been stuck in here. I had little hope for anyone finding me. It's not like anyone cared enough to come after me. Zuu might have helped before, but I was never this far out before. He doesn't really care about me, anyway. He just wants to manipulate me. That's all 'friends' ever do.

When Scarlett betrayed me, it felt like the end of the world for me. I would not allow that to happen again.

But..what if she didn't betray me...?

No, I musn't confuse myself. That's what Zuu wants.

* * *

 **Food-**

How long had I been in here? Days? Weeks? Months? I lost track already. All my captor did was drive. I didn't know where I was being taken.

I felt my stomach growling. The pain in my belly grew as time passed. I was craving any kind of food. I needed to eat. Anything.

My captors never bothered to feed me, or give me anything to drink. I never even saw them.

I fought against the bitter humiliation I was feeling. Here I was, future king of ChalkZone, tied up and thrown in a car like a rag doll.

Pitiful.

* * *

 **Pain-**

At long last, I was out of the car. It was then I realized I was blindfolded as well. I was dragged forward, and taken into what I guessed was a building. I was placed in a room and hooked into a chair. The blind fold was removed.

Lo and behold, it was Xerxes. I should have known. I commented how he never seems to give up.

He made it clear he won't stop until I suffered the same level of pain he did.

This time, I would not take this sitting down. I managed to break free and lunged.

* * *

 **Through the Fire-**

Xerxes was shocked when he saw me break through my binds. Seeing the look on his face... this was more like it.

I slashed him across the face.

"How do you like it, punk?!"

I glared down at his terrified form. Yes, he should fear me. I kicked him, and watched him slide.

"Not so fun now, right?!"

He suddenly laughed, taking me by surprise. I demanded to know what he found so damn funny.

"How well can you run through the fire?"

I was confused by this. Then I saw him tilt over an oil lamp. The fire spread.

* * *

 **Triangle-**

A narrow passage in the shape of a triangle. That was my only escape route. I ran for it.

Xerxes grabbed a hold of me. He told me that we were both going down together. I kicked him and managed to make him let me go. I told him he was a fool to not bring his men in. He retorted that he planned this all along, and he didn't want his men getting hurt.

I was shocked. He was going to sacrifice himself just to kill me? What a lunatic.

During our struggle, the floor boards broke. We fell.

* * *

 **Drowning-**

I felt something cold and wet hit me. I opened my mouth to breathe. I found that I couldn't. My eyes bulged when I felt water rush into me. It filled my lungs. My chest was on fire.

I panicked. I struggled to swim up. A task that was made hard from my past injuries.

I felt someone grab me. I looked down. Through my watered gaze, I saw Xerxes. He was pulling me down with him. He had a demented look in his eyes. He was drowning me with him.

I managed to kick free. By then, darkness loomed.

* * *

 **All That I Have-**

I don't know how I did it. I somehow managed to force my eyes open and fight against the growing darkness. I thrashed about in the water, did all I could to try to find a surface. Any surface. My efforts were growing weaker by the second. All I could do was kick and squirm. That was all that I have left in me.

I became aware of a familiar gold-orange figure. No..how did he find me? That was...impossible. He...

My shock at his arrival was ended when unconsciousness began to win its war in my mind. My eyes closed.

* * *

 **Give Up-**

"Open your eyes. You can do it."

My vision came into view. I opened my mouth and coughed. I was on my knees. I was aware of pain. I paid no attention. I was busy refilling my lungs.

I looked up and saw Zuu standing there. A wave of confusing emotion rushed through my body. I wasn't sure what to think, or what to feel. This hadn't been the first time he saved me. He was just trying to trick me, right? There was nothing that...

Who was I kidding? I should just give up and admit that... I'm wrong.

* * *

 **Last Hope-**

Zuu had been there for me more than once. He had saved me more than enough times. Even when I pushed him away, he came back. He was the very reason I was still alive. I had to accept that maybe I had misjudged him. Perhaps I had brought this on myself.

It wasn't an easy thing to do. The idea of me being wrong... It stung my heart. I hated being wrong. I hated being the one who misjudged. That's what happened with Scarlett. I..

She had been my last hope for a normal life, and she betrayed me.

* * *

 **Advertisement-**

Zuu stood in front of me the whole time. He remained silent. After a few moments, he asked me if I was fine, and if I had anything I wanted to talk about now.

Despite my revelation that I may have been wrong, that didn't mean I was willing to admit it to him. I gritted my teeth and hissed at him that my emotions weren't some advertisement for him.

He said he never saw them as such, and reiterated that he just wanted to help me. I really wanted to, but... a part of me just couldn't believe him.

* * *

 **In the Storm-**

Zuu took me home. He let me ride on his back. I was grateful, even if I didn't admit it. The ride was nice, especially after what happened to me.

Up ahead, I noticed a storm cloud. I growled. Of course a kid would erase such a thing, now of all times. We had no choice but to fly in the storm. At least it wasn't so bad. I hated getting wet, though. It made my hair a little...poofy.

I asked him how he knew where I was. He told me that his creator had alerted him to what happened.

* * *

 **Safety First-**

I admit, I was shocked to learn that the creator whom I had threatened would help me. He had heard part of what on and contacted Zuu and told him. I didn't just how Zuu my life. I also owed that creator. Not like I'd say such a thing out loud, of course.

And..there was still a part of me that was guarded. Safety first, it would tell me. Always err to the side of caution. I learned this lesson too late before. I would not neglect it again.

We soon arrived back. I went into my room and rested.

* * *

 **Puzzle-**

I began to think about my doubts regarding Scarlett again. I was still horrified at the thought of killing her through a misunderstanding, no matter how much I pushed it back. I wanted to continue believing she did it on purpose. It helped me feel better.

But did feeling better equal right? If goody-goodies like Rudy Tabootie are to be believed, then no.

I needed to figure out this puzzle. Zuu seemed confident I was wrong. Perhaps he'd know.

I went down to where Zuu was resting. He was curled up in one of the rooms. I walked over slowly.

* * *

 **Solitude-**

"So you want to know if I know anything about Scarlett?"

"Yes."

"I know you killed her."

"I am aware of that. But.. you seemed to think that it was a misunderstanding."

"Correct."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't really know if it was or wasn't. I was just introducing the possibility."

"..you lied to me?"

"No. Getting you to see things from a different angle isn't lying. I can see why it's hard for you. When you live in solitude like this..."

"I have my Beanie Boys."

"Regardless, you're out of practice. Perhaps...I can make the process easier."

* * *

 **Relaxation-**

"You need to hold still for this."

I tried to do what the dragon told me. It was hard. I had never made an attempt at relaxation before. Not after all this time. I was too busy. I had no time for relaxation.

"Please try to relax, Skrawl."

I eventually managed to get myself to calm down, as shocking as that might seem. I sighed deeply.

Zuu raised his paw into the air. "It's time to relive the past. I will make it less painful."

I could feel his paw against my forehead. I was aware of a cool-warm sensation.

* * *

 **Visions Of The Past-**

I could feel myself starting to relax. The sensation from Zuu's paws spread throughout my head. Even as my memories clawed their way up, the presence of this odd yet comforting energy was enough to keep me from panicking.

I began to see visions of the past. They played before me like a video cassette. This way and that, I watched. Positive memories at first. Then the more negative moments in my life.

I could see Scarlett. My heart wrenched when I saw the fun we used to have together. I tensed up, gritting my teeth. This was too much.

* * *

 **Moment-**

"No, do not fight it. Let the memories flow."

Zuu's voice tore through the silence. I clenched my teeth further, but soon, as the dragon kept talking to me, I began to relax more. I became still and my body stopped being so tense. I let the memories continue to move through my head.

I saw the time when I first started to sing. I saw how I had rushed to help Scarlett. I saw all the times we hung out and laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

Then came that moment. When she had shot me. Why did she...?

* * *

 **Yes-**

"No! Stop! I can't take this anymore!"

I pulled away from Zuu. I pushed him back and then rushed several feet away. I didn't look where I was going. I ended up crashing against the wall. I yelped in pain and clutched my head. Unable to do anything, I dropped down ono my knees and shivered. The tears stung my cheeks.

Zuu came towards me. "You have a hard time looking into your own past. Even with my help, you cannot face it." He paused. "You believe Scarlett hurt you that much?"

I whirled around and shouted at him. "Yes!"

* * *

 **What Else-**

Zuu was silent for a few moments, twirling his tail behind him. I glared at him in bitter silence. I panted heavily. I wondered what he was going to do or say next. What else was he going to tell me?

Zuu turned his head away, looking out the nearby window. "I am betting you are wondering why I talk as if Scarlett is innocent."

My eyes widened at this. It quickly dawned on me. "Y-Yes... Yes I am. She shot me. How can you be so sure she didn't? There's footage available and..."

"There is another story yet undiscovered."

* * *

 **Security Camera-**

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. When I demanded he tell me, he simply told me he was going to take me somewhere. He said that there was something that he felt I really needed to see. I would have asked him what it was, but I knew he would not tell me. So I just followed him. I hope this was worth my time.

Zuu took me back to his place. He pulled out a security camera that he had stolen. He popped it in the VCR and pressed play.

On the screen, I could see Scarlett.

* * *

 **Face-**

My eyes widened. It was the same footage that one Beanie Boy had showed me before. He turned to Zuu and demanded he turn it off. He did not. He told me to watch.

It played out just like before. Her pointing the gun at me, the Beanie Boy saving me. The sight of it again caused my eyes to well up in bitter tears. I could feel my body shaking. Why was Zuu making me watch this again?

I soon noticed something different. I focused on Scarlett's face. For a second, I could've sworn her face looked horrified.

Why...?

* * *

 **Only One Way-**

It was difficult for me to comprehend. That footage that I had seen... I never noticed Scarlett's shocked face before. Was this what Zuu had meant by every picture had multiple stories?

Zuu seemed pleased that I had noticed. He said something, but I was not listening. My mind was too busy buzzing around with thoughts.

If Scarlett was shocked then...did that mean she did not mean to shoot me? Impossible. She leveled the gun and... Unless there was more to what happened...

There was only one way to find out. I turned to Zuu and asked for a ride.

* * *

 **Diary-**

I hated invading privacy like this. I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't like Scarlett was around anymore to stop me.

It felt really strange being in her house again. I moved through it slowly, and sometimes I would see apparitions of her. Despite my hatred of her, I could feel my heart sting. There was still a part of me that longed for her to be alive.

I soon found what I wanted. Her diary. I felt so dirty doing this. But...but I must know.

I opened up the book and began to read through it. Zuu watched.

* * *

 **Only Wanted To-**

I froze at what I read. My mind went numb, and I could feel ice shoot through my veins.

There was a passage in her diary. I knew it could not be a lie. Why would she lie to herself? I read it over and over again, and it always remained the same.

Scarlett...had never planned on killing me. She..she had only wanted to find me help. She was going to use a tranquilizer dart on me. She must have grabbed the wrong one by mistake and...

Oh gawd... That meant that I had... Oh no...

I dropped down suddenly.

* * *

 **Shattered Everything-**

I was hardly aware of Zuu beside me. I could barely hear his words. All I could think of was this newfound information that shattered everything I thought I knew had happened.

Scarlett never meant to hurt me. She was trying to find help for me. She made a mistake. And I had killed her for it.

Those eyes...I could see them again. No longer did I feel proud. Now I felt intense guilt. I killed Scarlett... my friend... It was my fault. I-I never gave her a chance to defend herself.

"What kind of monster am I?!" I wailed.

* * *

 **I Truly Was-**

"No, you are not a monster. You are just lost."

I did not pay attention to the words the dragon spoke. I was too lost in my own thoughts. The memories kept flooding back. They wouldn't leave me alone. I just...couldn't fathom that I killed Scarlett over a misunderstanding. I had lost my best friend all because I had reacted too irrationally. It was all my fault. I was truly a monster.

Zuu tried to console me. I did not respond. Soon, he suggested that we just go back to my place. I agreed and, numbly, I followed him closely.

* * *

 **Lost-**

I stayed quiet during our trip back. I didn't say a word the entire time. Zuu tried to break the silence. He eventually gave up as he refused to answer him.

I wondered what I was going to do now. All this time, I had been living in hatred and anger, much of it originating from Scarlett betraying me. But now that I know she did not.. It was as if someone pulled the plug. I could feel something draining out of me.

Zuu was right. I'm lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. I'd never been so confused.

* * *

 **Frozen In Horror-**

I was frozen in horror. I could not tear my eyes away as I saw my place on fire. Huge walls of black smoke and flames shot around everywhere. The glow and warmth could be felt on me, even from this distance.

I felt my body shaking. What could have happened?

Zuu and I rushed forward. The screams of my Beanie Boys could be heard. I could see a few getting out, most on fire. A few others were on the ground, burnt to a crisp. I turned my head from the gruesome sight.

It was then I heard laughter.

* * *

 **Did You Miss Me-**

"Did you miss me?"

I couldn't believe it. Xerxes...? How did he survive that fall? I thought for sure he had died.

He stood not far away, holding a large flamethrower, and a bottle of accelerent. It took me only seconds for the pieces to click in my head. I growled at him. I did my best to hide my fear of him and demanded to know what he was doing on my property.

He retorted that he had no intention on letting me survive. That so long as I stood, he would find me and destroy me.

He's obsessed.

* * *

 **Shut Up-**

I turned to Zuu and told him to rescue any Beanie Boys he finds. He asked me what about myself. I told him that I was going to take care of some unfinished business. It was time I faced Xerxes on my own, and taught him a lesson.

After Zuu left, I moved towards Xerxes. I eyed the flamethrow nervously, but did not show much of my fear. Xerxes just smiled at me, looking almost insane.

He mocked me, telling me how I was just making things easier for him. I told him to shut up and I charged him.

* * *

 **The Only Mistake-**

I managed to push the weapons out of his hands. I knocked him into the ground and pinned him down. He gripped me and pushed back at me. We wrestled across the ground, struggling against each other.

"What did Scarlett ever see in you? You're too ugly to have a girlfriend!"

"How many times do I need to tell you? She was not my girlfriend! She was just...a friend..."

Xerxes sneered, "She liked you more than she did me. She made a grave mistake."

"The only mistake she made was associating with the likes of you!"

Xerxes struck at me.

* * *

 **Rolled And Rolled-**

Our fight continued. Even as I saw Zuu take the last surviving Beanie Boy to safety, even as my place started to crumble, the powerful fire destroying even the stone, we fought. I don't know how far we had gone. We rolled and rolled, exchanging constant blows. It must have been forever when we finally stopped.

I coughed as we landed in a large pile of dust and sand at the bottom of a steep hill. I struggled to wipe the sand from my eyes. Xerxes took advantage of this and knocked me into the ground. He pinned me down.

* * *

 **Don't You Think-**

Xerxes put his face close to mind. He gave me a disturbing look.

"You know, it was a good thing that Scarlett almost killed you. That redeemed her somewhat."

I growled at this. "She never wanted to kill me."

"Oh I know that. I'm sure her using a real gun on you was unintentional. That was...quite a freaky accident, don't you think..?"

My eyes widened in horror. "Y-You're the one who..."

Xerxes's smile stretched. "Oh I might have had something to do with it. Maybe I slipped a real gun in by mistake..." He chuckled. "Wouldn't that have been something...?"

* * *

 **It Was His Fault-**

I couldn't believe what I heard. I felt my whole world go numb and cold. Xerxes's words echoed in my head. My mind flashed back to Scarlett, her accidentally shooting me with the real gun, instead of a tranquilizer.

Xerxes... It had been him the whole time. He switched out the guns. He got her to use a real gun to shoot me with, because he wanted me dead and out of the way. It was his fault that I had been injured that day. It was his fault that I snapped.

It was his fault that Scarlett was dead...

* * *

 **Blind Rage-**

"You..murderer...!"

I went into a blind rage. I was not aware of anything around me. All I knew was my own boiling anger and the screams coming from Xerxes as I blindly attacked him. He was horrified by this turn of events and he tried to escape.

I did not let him. I grabbed onto him and pulled him back. Again and again I attacked, slashing him up with my claws. I ripped him apart, laughing insanely as his blood splattered against me.

Soon Xerxes stood no more. He rested at my feet, his body torn and bloodied. I waited.

* * *

 **Shaking-**

Xerxes tried to speak. He could not. I tore his throat out. He looked at me in absolute fear. I could see myself reflecting in his eyes. I saw my twisted smile and my bloodstained body. In my rage, I did not care.

Xerxes soon collapsed. His body went through the death throes, and soon become completely still.

It was only then that I realized what I had done. I looked at my claws, seeing the blood on them. I had just killed again in a rage. This...wasn't what I wanted.

I took a few steps away from Xerxes, shaking.

* * *

 **Recent-**

What have I done...? I didn't want to kill him. Why did I let my anger control me again? How could I let this happen again?

I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. I went deep into a nearby forest. Uncharted and never explored by me. I did not care. All I wanted to do was get away.

Soon I collapsed and fell down. I trembled as I pushed myself up. I tried to fight back the emotions. But they were too strong. The recent knowledge I obtained... Scarlett...

I couldn't keep myself from crying.

* * *

 **Should Have-**

I soon stopped crying and sniffled. I leaned against the tree. Normally, I would be disgusted with myself for showing weakness. I thought I had let go of this behavior long ago. Turned out it was all just pent up inside, ready to be unleashed.

The fact that Scarlett was innocent, and it had been Xerxes this whole time did not make things any better. It still stung whenever I thought about how I killed Scarlett in cold blood. Why didn't I let her explain herself? I should have...

I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I couldn't...

* * *

 **Nothing Left-**

I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Zuu. He had found me somehow. He looked at me with concern and approached me.

"What's wrong?"

I told him what happened, and what I had learned. When I was finished, my voice was cracked and too soft, and I went silent.

Zuu said, "I see. That was...unexpected. I didn't know he was involved."

"I should have given her a chance and now I...I have nothing left." I clinched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth.

Zuu shook his head. "No. You still have your Beanie Boys. And...you still have me."

* * *

 **Help-**

I stared at Zuu in confusion. "What...?"

Zuu stood in front of me, smiling. "You aren't a monster. You just need guidance. I will be willing to provide that for you. If...you're willing to accept my help."

I stared at his outstretched paw. Before, I would recoil in disgust and tell him to leave. This time, I had a different set of thoughts in my head.

Zuu had been the first zoner to seek me out and try to help me. In someways, he reminded me of Scarlett. I couldn't help but smile.

I reached out and took his hand.


End file.
